communitasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceg History
This is the history of changes to the Communitas Expansion Pack after the release of BNW on July 12th 2013. (See civmodding.wordpress.com for earlier versions.) If you wish to add a new version, please copy the template from the bottom, and add the new version to the top of the list. v3.1.8 Communitas Map * Marshes appear more realistically in low-lying watery areas. * Reduced food near desert oases and lakes. Armies * Merged vanguards with gunpowder units. * Removed the defensive bonus from vanguards. * Replaced the Trenches/Guerrilla vanguard promotions with Shock/Drill. * Moved the +1 sight effect from Trenches/Guerrilla to Recon 1 promotion. * Moved the terrain ignore effect from Recon 1 to Recon 2. * Vanguards can now earn the amphibious promotion. * Rebalanced unit costs and strengths. * Increased the strength of embarked units. Barbarians * Reduced the chance for camps to spawn by half. * Increased the AI combat bonus against barbarians. Cities * Moved the Caravansary's food resource bonus to the Aqueduct. * Moved the Market's luxury resource bonus to the Caravansary. Terrain * Activated the improved strategic resource placement from Gem. Each player territory now gets a balanced number of strategic resources, with a slight random factor. *3 Oases (was 3 food 1 gold). Misc *Fixed a bug with the start units of the Aztecs, Iroquois, and Romans. *Changed the Ambush promotion to more appropriate icon artwork. *Missionary Zeal enhanced belief should now correctly increase missionary strength. v3.1.7 I fixed a few bugs, and improved the Communitas map. Communitas Map *Cleared some feature tiles (marsh/jungle/forest). *Added some forest to barren tundra and plains. *Tiny volcanic islands have more forests and jungle, for aesthetic apperance. *Improved hill formation near mountains. *Climate now determines snowfall on mountains and tundra. *Improved the selection of art styles for terrain. *Blocked some types of terrain from appearing next to each other (snow by desert, ice by grass, etc). *Rivers should no longer appear in ocean. Terrain *Reduced the time required to burn down jungle into plains. Misc *Fixed a bug causing map creation to sometimes fail. *Fixed a bug allowing Brazilwood Camps to place on resource tiles. v3.1.6 Misc *Fixed a bug causing building costs to be much lower than intended. v3.1.5 Armies *Reduced the cost for ships, aircraft, and vanguard units. These are somewhat less valuable individually than other unit types. Leaders *Activated the customized start units for leaders with early UUs like the Iroquois. Misc *Fixed some issues with early AI expansion. *Activated many simple script files. *Increased the delay of when barbarians can enter civilized territory. *Reduced the gold on the Palace. v3.1.4 This update focuses on responds to feedback from the Armies update, by redesigning ships and weakening vanguards. Armies *Ships now follow two main paths: common ships (ranged land bombardment) and escorts (melee ship killers). The modern era also introduces hunters (ranged ship killers). *Reduced the strength of vanguards 10%. *Removed the movement and sight bonuses from rank 2 Guerrilla and Trenches. *Reduced the defense bonuses of Guerrilla and Trenches. Terrain *Lake Victoria provides freshwater to adjacent tiles. Misc *Pathfinders have the correct strength again. *Fixed a bug with the coal trade tech. v3.1.1 Beta Communitas Map *Fewer oases spawn. *+1 freshwater deserts. Armies *Added most of this part of the mod from GEM. *Merged Vanguard and Anti-Mounted units. Terrain *Added the natural wonder changes from GEM. v3.0.5 Beta Misc *Fixed minor bugs with the Communitas map script. *Reworked beliefs after discovering limitations with the Tourism yield. v3.0.4 Beta This is the first version of the Communitas Expansion Pack for BNW. This early version focuses on basic gameplay features which have a minimal chance of compatibility issues. This version can probably be adapted to vanilla or G&K with a few hours' work, though I'm focused on BNW for now. *Included the Communitas map. The goal is an ideal map for everyone to use with the mod. The map combines features of Continents Plus, Perfect World, island chains, and other features I created like ocean rifts to ensure triremes can't navigate the whole planet. I will continue enhancing the map in the future. You can find the map on the map list after activating the mod. *Increased the effect of garrisons on city strength, and reduced basic city strength to compensate. *Resources revealed by earlier techs. *Balanced ancient ruin rewards. *More isles appear along coastlines. *Buildings improve more realistic resources. *Barbarians are more dangerous and rewarding. *City development starts faster, then slows down sooner (population growth, and culture/gold tile expansion). *Slightly increased construction speed in the early game (higher prod/gold income, lower costs), and reduced construction speed in late game (higher costs, lower income). *Random map luck is less important in the ancient era. Everyone starts with a little higher basic income (culture, gold, production), and costs are also slightly higher. *We can earn approximately one extra policy tree. *Great person improvements are better. Template - v3.1.9 Description _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Communitas Map *_ Interface *_ Mod Tools *_ AI *_ Armies *_ Barbarians *_ Cities *_ Diplomacy *_ Espionage *_ Faith *_ Leaders *_ Opportunities *_ Policies *_ Research *_ Terrain *Natural Wonders now appear at good locations for a city. Misc *Forges should now be placeable in cities with iron or coal again, as intended. *Unique stables and barracks should correctly get the production bonus of the normal buildings. *The barbarian version of the Galley unit no longer appears in the civilopedia (same as other barb units). Template - v3.x.x Description _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Communitas Map *_ Interface *_ Mod Tools *_ AI *_ Armies *_ Barbarians *_ Cities *_ Diplomacy *_ Espionage *_ Faith *_ Leaders *_ Opportunities *_ Policies *_ Research *_ Terrain *_ Misc *_